


Awake With Shadows & Monsters

by Avaari



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: “the first gate is opening” a carmilla fanmix #savecarmilla





	Awake With Shadows & Monsters

 

 **AWAKE WITH SHADOWS & MONSTERS:** “the first gate is opening” a carmilla fanmix #savecarmilla

> **I.**   _lauren o connell_  - THE HOUSE OF THE RISING SUN |  **II.**   _the raveonettes_  - WAR IN HEAVEN |  **III.**   _florence + the machine_  - NO LIGHT, NO LIGHT |  **IV.**   _dido_  - I’M NO ANGEL |  **V.**   _breaking benjamin_  - EVIL ANGEL |  **VI.**   _soles_  - LOVE WILL HAVE ITS SACRIFICES |  **VII.**   _lana del rey_  - BORN TO DIE |  **VIII.**   _bastille_  - BAD BLOOD |  **IX.**   _alanis morissette_ \- VERSIONS OF VIOLENCE |  **X.**   _lacuna coil_  - HEAVEN’S A LIE |  **XI.**   _tonight alive_  - LITTLE LION MAN |  **XII.**   _skillet_  - MADNESS IN ME |  **XIII.**   _within temptation_  - STAND MY GROUND |  **XIV.**   _linkin park_  - WHAT I’VE DONE |  **XV.**   _cousin marnie_  - CAIN |  **XVI.**   _halsey_  - CONTROL


End file.
